Prussia's blood
by dark0shade
Summary: Germany hears foot steps late a night and he finds an injured prussia at his door. What will happen, bad summary NO YAOI! T just to be safe...mabye brotherly fluff between Gilbert and Ludwig human and countrie names used :D


_This_** plot is over used waaaaayyyyy~ too much for me**

**But its what I like, so i'm gonna wright!**

**I dont own hetalia D: thanks for reading.**

* * *

...

"Crap, I can't sleep with all this rain." Germany mumbled to himself rolling on his side.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! DAMN IT!" Germany yelled, sitting up in his bed.

_*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**_

**_OMG THATS SO SHORT D: oh well i thought it was a good time to stop :D_**

He was going to have another random out burst but, found himself staring out the window._ "It's really dark out.....what time is it?" _

He grumbled turning over once more with his pillow next to his chest. "2:14"

Ludwig was getting really frustrated by the rain now...

"Dam!-" Germany stopped. "_F-footsteps?" _

Germany realized that he had to stay silent or he would miss the light footsteps sloshing in the mud.

"P_robably Italy....Again"_ He sometimes wondered why they were in an alliance together in the first place.

Germany started to shift in bed so he could put his legs over the side of the bed he had a feeling that someone would be at the door. As if on queue, he heard knocking.

__

"Wait....Doesn't Italy normally ring the door bell-?"

Ludwig's thoughts were interrupted by more frantic knocking.

"Ah... Coming..." He sleepily sat up and pushed himself up of the soft bed.

"_How come I just now started to fell tired?" _He thought as he drug his feet across the carpet ever so slowly.

In the doorway leading into the hall he heard more knocking but, he also noticed it was a little harder and less frequent.

"COMEING, COMEING!" Ludwig's temper was getting the better of him and his voice started to rise.

He slowly walked into the livening room with a slight yawn.

Germany looked at the door noticing the tall figure's shadow through a small window, adjacent to his door. "_I-I-Italy isn't exactly tall..." Germany muttered under his breath._

Ludwig reached for the door and, grabbed the handle. He slowly turned it, Ludwig wasn't afraid of what was behind it, he was Germany after all.

As he opened the door he saw the man "H_e looks familiar...But who is it?"_

"W-W-West..."

Ludwig's heart froze and his hand tensed against the door frame.

"P-Prussia!? What happened?!" Germany begin to study him ...There was blood...Every wear there was blood on the door were he had be knocking, and the trail of blood that was behind him was being steadily washed away by the rain. Prussia's right arm was clutching his abdomen and he was breathing heavily.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE INJURED!" He yelled trying to get the point across to his stubborn older brother.

"-heh...I'm fine..." Prussia put his hand over his mouth and coughed. Harsh rugged he removed his hand...Blood.

__

"He is even coughing up blood!?" "

Hey! Come inside!" Germany walked outside trying to lead him inside his home.

Prussia attempted to give a big hearty laugh to show he was fine; the only thing that came out was like a small chuckle. "N-No It's O-Ok."

"N-No it's not ok! Come inside." Ludwig put his hand on the older man's back.

__

"Blood there too? Was he stabbed?"

Germany didn't really care about what happened. He just didn't want him to die in front of him his conscience would not let him live it down he just knew it.

Germany led him inside, He noticed the small step he hoped Gilbert could manage lifting up his legs.

No, he tripped. Landing on all fours. Ludwig got on his knees and hovered over the fallen man.

"ARE YOU OK!?" ....."Damn did he faint!?" Germany asked himself.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah..... I just t-t-t-triped. I'm fine.... "Prussia started to stand but was stopped by a sudden rush of coughs.

"More blood..." Ludwig said in astonishment.

"H-H-Hey W-West can you help me up" Gilbert said trying once more to get himself up, but not getting very far.

"S-Sure!" Germany was caught of guard by the sudden plead for help Ludwig was going to say something about how he has never ask for another one's help. But, Germany saw Gilbert's eyes, tired eyes, eyes that just wanted to lie down and rest.

Germany helped him up and leads him to his couch, his eyes were closed when he hit the leather upholstery that was Germany's couch he opened his eyes and gave a slight nod. But soon after went to sleep

__

"Was that a".... "Thank you?"..."Damn! That doesn't matter now!" I have got to do something about his injuries!"

______

**DAMN THAT WAS SO SHORT :(**


End file.
